New Outfits!
by Master Huytin
Summary: When a new GGO Football clothing line is developed, Team Barefoot go to test the new advances! Join them and see how they benefit from the exciting new changes! An AI Football GGO Story.


**A/N- Here we go. It is quite depressing that I am the last one to post in our great revival, but I am proud of my fellow community members!**

**Thank you to Lyra Anna Ly for starting us off, and producing a crazy number of three stories/ updates in a single day! And then, next we thank Mytherina, who has taken time out of a tough project in order to give us a plot masterpiece in her imitation! Thanks to Super VC as well, of course, for his refreshing new concise yet fulfilling little short!**

**Anyway, it appears we were all itching for action after the holidays. Well, we have all assembled at this time, and it remains to be seen how long we can sustain this rapid growth! ANYWAY, I FOR SURE AM GLAD TO BE BACK! Thanks to all of you, Lyra Anna Ly, Mytherina, Super VC, for all you have done! Let this not be the end!**

Isaac grinned as he glanced at the gleaming GGO headquarters in front of him. He and Team Barefoot were there, to celebrate the release of a new advancement in specialised GGO Football sportswear. They had received the invitation two days earlier, and flown in straight away.

_Flashback_

_Dear Team Barefoot,_

_Following recent advancements in our ability to tailor sportswear for GGO Footballers, we have finally caught up to the GGO Footballers themselves in the technological capability of our design, and will be releasing Gen 6 of our GGO sportswear soon._

_Gen 6 will allow for exponentially increased flexibility and adaptability, while also greatly enhancing the smooth flow of electricity around the unit, greatly increasing technical capability and endurance. Finally, we have the centrepiece of our show: the Gen 6 Core Stone._

_While the power of a current GGO Footballer is able to greatly amplify during the usage of Signature Moves, there is still naturally limiters placed so as not to damage the internal structure of the GGO Footballer with too high an output of power. _

_However, the Gen 6 Core Stone essentially functions as a special second battery, the powers of which can be released with explosive force in the event of a Signature Move. This, when embedded in the GGO Footballer, will cause power releases up to 569 percent higher, allowing for a flashier, quicker, and more potent Signature Move!_

_So, at this exciting moment of GGO advancement, we would like to invite you to join us on the exciting unveiling event. You will be taken around the GGO HQ in Berlin, where you will spend half-a-day with the best GGO scientists and tailor everything you need before a final event, broadcast on live television, showing off your changes. We will be in touch regarding the travel and stay details._

_See you there,_

_GGO Football International Committee_

_End flashback_

And so there they stood, in front of the headquarters while they waited for the man who would welcome them. Soon enough, the latter came, and Team Barefoot recognised him as the same one who had taken them around during when they had been playing in the Four Nations' Cup.

"Ah! Team Barefoot! It has been a some time since I last saw you. Congratulations on your victory!" Isaac grinned.

"Thanks a lot! Without you we probably couldn't have done it, somehow." The scientist seemed puzzled at that statement.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for one, you helped us overcome the Rose Thorn Tackle which Tango nearly beat us with; more importantly, you saved my boy Swift!" Cat was the surprising person who charmed in. The scientist scratched the back of his head and smiled awkwardly.

"...I'm not sure that was the most important thing on your campaign, but thanks anyway. I hope, however, that we now stand as friends and forget about those things." he replied. Shawn, who on one hand sensed that Cat might be upset by this notion that Swift was 'not important', and on the other hand has a feeling that Isaac hadn't thought out his comment very well, stepped in.

"Yes, yes. After all, we are here to celebrate GGO Football, not ourselves!" The scientist grinned.

"You bet you are. Come with me!"

**/**

A few moments later, Team Barefoot stood on the conveyor belt which took them round the product showing and towards the offices of the sportswear branch. Timmy spoke up.

"Those identification robots are so cool! And we get these great chips too!" They, indeed, did have strange but cool-looking computer chips hung on a string around their neck, which were supposed to transmit signals to allow the automated systems know who they were and subsequently what to do. Isaac, as the tech nerd he was, agreed immediately.

"Yeah. This place really embodies the human technological advancement in a single culmination of cutting-edge computation power. Man, this place has changed as well since we last came here. The products on display look sleeker and more powerful, and the automated system is so much smoother than before, making it seem like a friendly User Interface!" While the others half agreed half sweatdropped at Isaac's enthusiasm, the only person who had been listening, the scientist at the front, replied.

"I'm glad you like it; you have a sharp eye for technology, just like your father. We have indeed taken measures to integrate stronger mechanisms into the building infrastructure, and the elegance you feel is the result of me and my team's hard work since you were last here."

"Cool! So you designed all of this?"

"Most of it, yes." he turned his head. "We're here."

And so Team Barefoot and their guide stepped onto the platform and gazed at the pristine corridors of the clothing department. Although the building looked massive from the outside, it was still unbelievable to see how much they could fit in. They strode towards the door leading into the corridor, and each heard a ding as the the doors registered the signal of the chips around their necks, the light above turned green, and the doors opened for them to enter. They walked in.

"Welcome to the clothing department for GGO Football. Everything is done here, from the appearance of new GGO Footballers ready to be sold, to the design of new concepts, to the manufacturing of the items produced. Please enter the first room on the right, where I will brief you on your proceedings." They looked for the door, which they found quickly, and opened it, walking inside.

Inside was a smart board and some armchairs for them to sit in while they heard the talk. Team Barefoot quickly went to sit down, while the scientist positioned himself at the smart board.

"As you will have read, today's mission is to test and promote the newest line of GGO gear. The main part will be trying out the newly released Gen 6 Core Stone. The 'stone' allows for greatly enhanced signature moves, and will be an important gadget in the future of GGO Football. You will be first meeting privately with one scientist each, with whom you will develop your specialised gear, and we will meet in this room at 4.15 pm to get ready for the presentation on television. Buddy here will now read out your allocations."

As if on cue, a robot skidded out, and started to announce the information in a mechanical voice.

"Here are the allocations for today. Controller Isaac?"

"That's me."

"You will be seeing Dr Alan Schwartz in Room A-3."

"Thanks Buddy."

"Controller Shawn?"

"Pleased to meet you."

"You will be working with Dr Jean Keller in room A-16. Controller Cat?"

"Hi!"

"You will be working with Dr Sayaka Higashino in room B-2. Controller Timmy?"

"Yes?"

"You will be working with Dr Maria Coelho in Room C-10. Controller Karl?"

"At your service!"

"You will be working with Dr Du Haoli in Room B-14. That is all. My work partners and I are roaming around the corridors. Please press the center button on your chip if you need help finding directions and the nearest robot will come to your assistance."

"Thanks Buddy!"

**/**

Team Barefoot stood waiting in the Room for the presentation. They had all been truly impressed at the sheer aesthetic elegance and adaptability of the new designs, but they had yet to speak to each other about their personal designs (under suggestion by the lead scientist so as to increase excitement), and had not tried the gear in play either. So the anticipation built up, and when the show came all the nerves had been replaced by sheer excitement to try out the new tech.

Finally, after what seemed like an age, the cameras came out, and the lights suddenly switched on and off in a clearly controlled manner. The scientist, who had met them at the rendezvous as promised, opened up the presentation.

"Welcome to the celebration of the new launch of GGO sportswear under Generation 6! Today we have brought along Team Barefoot, who have spent the morning personalising their designs, to test them out and give their thoughts on the new technology. But before all that, a quick introduction.

Gen 6 will allow for exponentially increased flexibility and adaptability, while also greatly enhancing the smooth flow of electricity around the unit, greatly increasing technical capability and endurance. Finally, we have the centrepiece of our show: the Gen 6 Core Stone.

While the power of a current GGO Footballer is able to greatly amplify during the usage of Signature Moves, there is still naturally limiters placed so as not to damage the internal structure of the GGO Footballer with too high an output of power.

However, the Gen 6 Core Stone essentially functions as a special second battery, the powers of which can be released with explosive force in the event of a Signature Move. This, when embedded in the GGO Footballer, will cause power releases up to 569 percent higher, allowing for a flashier, quicker, and more potent Signature Move! (**A/N Totally not copy pasted…)**

And now for the moment we have all been waiting for. The Barefoot players will show off their new improvements, explaining their thought processes, and finally at the end we will test them! First up, GK Shadow, and controller Shawn!"

Shawn stepped up to the podium. The others waited excitedly to see the fruits of their teammates' work compared to theirs.

"Good evening everyone. After a day of stimulating work, I am extremely happy to show the results! Without further ado, let me introduce Shadow and his new gear."

And with that Shadow's image was projected onto the massive screens, and everybody gasped at the massive differences.

"First of all, I will address the kit. As you will see, Shadow, though not changing any thematic elements, has still undergone a massive makeover in his basic uniform."

And indeed he had. Whilst Shadow still maintained the purple, it was now a much and vibrant midnight purple, which contrasted brilliantly with his silver hair.

"This uniform will allow for increased flexibility, while maintaining another quality: durability. At any stage of GGO Football, but especially at the world stage, and goalkeeper will have to deal with extremely powerful shots. This durability will serve to lessen the pressure caused by these shots, and stay undamaged for a much longer time. The same is true for the gloves, which are shock absorbable and have special ridged pads to slow the path of a shot, and even possibly make a small difference to its trajectory." The rest of Team Barefoot raised their eyebrows.

"Next, the shoes. These shoes have an amazing mechanical design. When downwards pressure is created, i.e when Shadow is springing for a jump or dive, they will expand in order for the maximum propulsion when leaving the ground. In midair, they will contract into a nice, streamlined shape so the goalkeeper can fly through the air much better. This will exponentially increase the difference in the speed of a vertical jump or dive, and may be the difference in reaching a well-angled shot." He paused, to let the information sink in.

"Finally, the most important part. Activate, Gen 6 Core Stone! Suddenly, everyone saw a glow coming from the damaged eye of Shadow. When the glow subsided, they could see something which looked like a ruby embedded there.

"Shadow's G6CS is red to fit in thematically and was placed over his damaged eye because of the importance of that eye in his Signature Move, and the fact that it was able to be implanted so quickly truly demonstrates the prowess of the design of this new technology. I guarantee you all that I am just as excited as you for the reveal of its results. Thank you; I will see you again to demonstrate the change I have fashioned in Nucleus."

The audience and Team Barefoot clapped, and nobody was disappointed. They had seen the sleekness of the gear, but they had not seen it on the players; it only increased their excitement to see that it looked even better when coupled with the player, and they couldn't wait to see their own players wearing them.

"Thank you, Shawn, for starting of the show! Next up, CB Titan, and Controller Timmy!"

And so Timmy strode up to the podium. He was not as good at talking to an audience, so he was glad that Shawn had gone before him.

"Ok, um- hi everyone! We will look at new gear similar to the way Shawn did it: first look at the clothing and then at the Stone. In the clothing area, there have been two main changes. First of all, Titan has also had special shoes made for him." He paused, before continuing.

"Near the tips of his shoes, the material has been reinforced using special synthetic materials stronger than steel. This would affect the finishing accuracy of his shots, but because he is a defensive player, his main job is to clear or make long passes, so this increased power is probably more important. In addition, this surface will allow him to use his long shot Signature Move to a greater magnitude of power, and will also increase the power of any collisions with the ball he has at that area, making his tackles stronger." The audience seemed impressed with the flexibility of the different designs, which was indeed extremely adaptable; the rest of Team Barefoot were impressed as well.

"The bottom and heels also have smooth surfaces with ridges which will allow him to keep stable with vertical pressure, but will also allow him better sliding with horizontal momentum. This will again increase the speed of his tackles. Next we also have a major difference in his shinpads. These shinpads will allow also for greater slide, but will also protect his legs extremely well in any accidental collisions which may occur."

As Timmy finished explaining about the gear, a magnified image of Titan without his uniform appeared. It focused in at the calf of his right leg, in which a glowing amber was embedded.

"This is the G6CS. As you will see, it is embedded in the calf of his right leg. This is to allow for a massive explosion power when his Signature Move collides with the ball during his slide tackle. This will provide a massive bite to his defense, and will make it much harder to escape the tackle." Suddenly Timmy's confidence disappeared again. " Uh, thanks everyone…" Everybody clapped as he left the podium, and the presenter came again.

"Thank you Timmy. Now for SW Swift and Controller Cat." Cat... sashayed (?) towards the podium.

"Hiiiiii everyone! It's time to show my pretty boy Swift!" The rest of Team Barefoot shook their head. She was as hyper as usual. Then the light focused on Swift, as he entered the pedestal…

Wearing…

A LINGERIE?!

As the audience sat with their jaws dropped, the Barefoot players could see the scientist visibly sighing.

"...I knew her doctor was a BL fan, but, judging by how she acted towards Shawn, I took a gamble and hoped she wasn't as well…" He quickly ran to the podium, where he took the microphone from Cat, who was squealing.

"Umm, it appears we have a technical difficulty. We will call Controller Cat and SW Swift up to present again when this has been improved. Until then, please welcome Controller Shawn back to the podium to present DMF Nucleus' changes." Shawn quickly walked to present again.

"Uh, ok everyone! Thank you for having me again-" At this point the screaming fangirls luckily pushed Cat's bizarre weirdness out of the picture again.

"Ok, so Nucleus changed his shinpads and shoes as well. For his shoes, the sides were tidied in terms of shape, so a smooth, accurate pass should be much more achievable now. In addition, at the bottom of his shoes, there is a small ball which will allow for a swift 360 degree turn for a fast recovery. His shinpads have been reinforced so they do not drag his leg behind a bit when he passes, as well as so he avoids injuries such as that which made him miss a game this World Championships better."

Again the screen zoomed in on this time the back of Nucleus' hip, where there was an aquamarine stone embedded.

"This is Nucleus' G6CS. For accurate passes and good defense against dribbles, and in his Signature Move, the pivot of his hip is important for sharp movements and good balance. This will allow a far greater control of on and off the ball, whether it be in twisting to dribble past defenders, or making sharp turns in order to counter the sharp movements of opposing attackers- like in his signature move- or passing the ball quickly in order to catch out opponents, this will bring his skill as a playmaker to a new level completely."

Isaac grinned. He had, of course, seen how the outfit renovation had brought new levels to Myth's play, but he was delighted to see how they had changed his Barefoot teammates' play as well. And he knew that it worked even better on the pitch than it sounded off it. He silently gave his father some respect for the unbelievable new innovation.

"So, ehem, let us welcome Cat back to the stage…" Isaac sighed, watching as a dejected looking Cat holding a properly dressed Swift.

"...Okay then…" Isaac facepalmed. She was so depressed.

But, as expected, Cat quickly turned around (Isaac could have sworn she was bipolar).

"Okay, so Swift has some new boots as well. These will allow him a much steeper acceleration, as all unnecessary impediments have been taken off. Now, if he quickly jolts, when the heels strike the ground on his launch they will cause the tip of his boots to flatten a bit. This allows for him to move and stay balanced with only a tiny contact point with the floor- nearly allowing to glide with the speed he generates. His shinpads now are also much more resistant to any heat or pressure caused by high outbursts of energy, which means that greater power can be released in short bursts without any concern needing to be raised, as well as his being more protected against any powerful tackles which come from opposing defenders." so it seemed that Swift had gone for a sharp increase in speed ability- which made sense to Isaac of course, considering his capabilities. The uniform shirt was lifted off, to show a pink stone embedded in the place where a heart would be on a human.

"Now, as you may all know, Swift is not of the newest Generation of GGO Footballers, and thus originally lacked problems with gaining sufficient energy. Therefore, we have embedded the G6CS in his chest, near his actual core. This has taken his energy level to a whopping 50% above the level of the average member of the newest Generation of players. Unfortunately, this means that his Signature moves will not be augmented, but this is a worthy trade, we think. He is now able to hold his high burst rate throughout the whole game." she finished, smiling proudly that she had been finally able to vanquish all the criticisms.

Isaac raised his eyebrows. That was very good. It meant that they no longer had to worry about stamina issues. He looked over and saw that Shawn was also quite pleased at the plethora of tactical benefits it would bring. Then, it was time for Karl. He was the one who seemed the most laid-back walking onto the stage, and he proudly pulled out Satellite.

"Here we go. As you know, Satellite's best ability is his above average dribbling capability, and so we have focused on bringing that to a new level. His boots now are specially shaped and engineered to create a small current and counter-current when touching the ball which can allow in to be electromagnetically attracted to his feet as he moves. This will allow for a more fluid action when he moves, and it will be substantially harder- and take much more power- to tackle him. His shinpads are engineered to swing in the opposite direction- without impeding him- when he does a sharp turn. This will allow for greater disguise in his plays."

The crowd, by now, was super impressed. The new system was crazily adaptable, and each Barefoot member had used it well to their advantage. This would be a greatly enhanced team.

"Now, for the G6CS. The emerald is embedded in his knee, as the bottom half of the leg is involved in the dribbling, and the better control from the pivot point which is the knee, the greater disguise and speed he can incorporate into his skill on the ball. He can now move his leg left to right so fast a human eye cannot track it. This will undoubtedly lead to more signatures being developed."

Finally, it was time. The audience had been waiting for Myth, whom was still considered (to Isaac's chagrin) the spearhead of the team. Isaac grinned, buoyed by the good results for his team, and went up.

"Ok, fine then. Myth's boots have been changed to a completely new material. This makes in more streamlined and heat-resistant- which is useful because with the G6CS he can now generate an extremely large explosion of power with a new evolved Roaring Flame Strike. But the main reason is this: the boots are substantially powerful, and a kick in them would be three times as powerful as a kick in normal boots. With this new innovation, calculations have revealed that only about 0.1% of goalkeepers stand any chance of saving his non-signature move penalty from the spot- but they may sustain damage."

The mouths in the audience gaped wide open. It seemed that Myth would have an incredible shooting power now. Myth's shoe was taken off, and there was a jade embedded in his foot.

"The G6CS, I'm afraid, is in an unsurprising location compared to the rest. It is just simply in his foot. Now his roaring flame strike is highly durable, and he can keep the power of his previous version if he shot from the edge of his own box. From close range, it is completely impossible to save his shot without the power of another G6CS."

And so he ended with a great embellishment. And the presentation was done, as fans cheered greatly, and Barefoot left the stage.

**A/N- I'm afraid it might have been a bit dry at times in terms of plot, but perhaps you fans who like the football aspect might like it more?**

**Well now, if you are a fan reading who isn't in our community, PAY ATTENTION to what we have been saying. PM ME, LYRA ANNA LY, MYTHERINA OR SUPER VC IF YOU WANT TO JOIN. If you aren't interested enough, then fair enough, but watch how our community goes from here. **

**Remember, our goal is at least 50 stories by the end of the year, and I have confidence that we will absolutely have no problem reaching it! But let us not be impatient; if you don't join, just watch us fly!**


End file.
